Resisting My Temptation
by LitaE
Summary: The winner is the one who can refrain from touching his lover for the longest. The prize is doing whatever he wants to the loser. But with JD and Perry playing hardball, who can possibly resist and hold out for their fantasy? JDox Slash TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show Scrubs. Never have, never will.

**RESISTING MY TEMPTATION**

In a hotel by the beach, in a room with a view, in a bed with the most amazing Egyptian cotton sheets were the two lovers. Perry Cox sat up with newspaper in hand, catching up on the various sports news. JD was by his side, a delightful look on his face as he enjoyed the pancakes on the tray in front of him.

The two had decided to take some time away. Not only to get a break from the hospital but to truly appreciate each other now that they were finally together. So far their first night had been perfect, just as both men had hoped.

The sun filtering in through the window that morning indicated the start of another great day with brilliant vacation weather. But instead of rushing out to the beach straight away, the two took their time with the morning routine as both were still a little tired from the vigorous coupling that had taken place.

"You sure you don't want some pancakes?" JD asked, playfully waving a forkful of perfectly fluffy pancake in front of the older man's mouth. "You know you want to."

"I didn't want pancakes five minutes ago and I have not changed my mind." Perry set his paper aside, having lost his place due to his boyfriend's distraction.

"Just a tiny little taste Per Per." JD pressed the food to Perry's lips, trying to force them open. "Open wide for J-Dizzle."

"That's it! I'm taking a shower." Perry hopped up off the bed. The moment his back turned to JD, a smile teased his lips. As annoyed as he pretended to be, it wouldn't have been the same if JD hadn't tried to tempt him with pancakes. It was just his way and Perry loved it.

"Oh come on." JD cried out, clearly with a mouth half full of pancake. "Come back to bed."

Once Perry failed to appear for half a minute, JD set his tray aside and skipped over to the bathroom. "Okay, I promise I won't try and feed you pan – oh my, you're naked."

"Clever observation, Newbie." Perry replied sarcastically, turning to his boyfriend. On instinct he found himself flexing slightly, just to subtly emphasise his amazing body.

JD ripped his shirt off and swiftly captured Perry in a hug. He pressed their bare midsections together and snuggled in extra close. The moment was made even better when a pair of protective arms began to circle him, returning the hug.

"Okay, you're reaching your cuddle limit JD." Perry warned, although with his fingers stroking JD's hair with such gentleness it was hardly threatening.

"You called me JD. I like that." The younger doctor replied, shutting his eyes in bliss. "You smell like pancakes."

"Alright, back it up." Perry tried to ease JD back, but to no avail. He gave in and allowed his boyfriend to continue showing affection.

JD pulled back slightly, but only to meet Perry's eyes. "Kiss me."

A cheeky spark flickered in Perry's grey eyes. "You really want me to kiss you?"

JD nodded eagerly in reply. "Pucker up, Perry."

"Oh you asked for it."

With one quick movement, Perry had forced JD back into the bedroom and tackled him onto the bed, causing the younger doctor to squirm and laugh. Pinning his boyfriend to the mattress, Perry proceeded in kissing any part of JD's skin he could manage.

First he started off with JD's ribs and pecks, trailing upwards. Reaching the sensitive neck, he nibbled and sucked in a few choice areas until a giggling JD begged him to stop, though not truly meaning it.

Finally Perry reached his lover's face, planting smooches all over before finally meeting the lips. A few quick kisses led into a long and passionate one, where Perry surrendered and expressed every emotion he had for JD. If there was one thing he could count on, it was that kissing JD was everything he fantasised about.

"I love you." The older doctor whispered as he broke from the kiss.

"Could you repeat that please?" JD teased, his body still pinned to the bed.

Perry gritted his teeth. "Don't push it." He hopped up off JD, freeing the other man.

JD grabbed Perry's hand tenderly in his own. "I love you, too." He twined their fingers and moved closer. "How about today, we spend our time cuddling on the beach? Just the two of us. I asked the hotel kitchen to fix us up a picnic basket."

Perry couldn't admit just how much he loved that idea. He didn't used to love things like that, but every moment with JD made offers like cuddly beach picnics almost enticing. He cringed at the walls falling down, letting the cute and ambitious JD in.

Bringing his face closer, his forehead pressed against JD's. "Tell me, what is it about me that made you think that was a good plan? I sure as hell didn't give you any ideas."

"Because you love me." JD grinned, flashing his sparkling eyes to greet the curious grey ones.

"Try again, Newbie."

"Oh, Per Per." JD sat back on the bed, bringing the still naked Perry with him. As an extra incentive, the playful doctor snuck his smooth hand between Perry's naked thighs. He massaged the area sensually with gentle squeezing and rubbing. "Please."

Perry let out a low moan as JD's hand continued. He tried to hold off as long as he could, but JD's fingers were doing their job too perfectly. "Alright, you win." All the blood rushing from his head to his nether regions caused him to blurt out a response.

"Yay." JD kissed Perry's cheek, giving the thigh one last squeeze. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

The comment made Perry pause. He stood up from the bed, swiped his nose and folded his arms. "I beg your pardon."

"There's nothing wrong with admitting that I drive you crazy."

"Oh, that you do. Just not in the way you think." Perry grinned, still keeping his arms folded. "Besides, Newbie, we all know that it's you who can't resist me."

"You're the reason we're together. You're the one who made the first move." JD stated, reaching out to touch Perry's bare skin.

Perry stepped back from JD's reach. "Oh no you don't. See, I'm resisting you right now. In fact I resisted you for over eight years before _you_ planted one on _me_."

"Look Perry, it doesn't matter that you find me hopelessly irresistible."

"That's it!" Perry snapped, his hands moving to his hips. "If you're so sure I can't resist you, JD. You won't mind playing a little game."

"What kind of game?" JD was intrigued by his lover's grin and potentially a new sex game on the horizon.

Grabbing a nearby bathrobe and slipping it over his naked form, Perry continued. "Since you are oh so confident that I can't resist you, I'm going to suggest we put a wager on it. Let's say, I don't know – the first one to succumb to the temptation so that they just have to touch, kiss or grab the other, loses."

"What happens if you lose?" JD suddenly had the urge to sit on his hands, as even covered with the bathrobe his lover was one touchable doctor.

"The winner who manages to control himself, which lets face it will be me, gets to do whatever he wants to the loser." Perry smiled arrogantly down at the cute younger man. "Which means every sensitive spot on your body is going to be mine pretty soon. I could break out that ostrich feather you love so much."

JD instinctively squirmed and covered his tummy with his hands. "Why would I agree to this?"

"Well you're so sure that I can't resist you, even though we both know within the next hour you'll be mine."

"But if I win…" JD went off into a fantasy for a moment, thinking about what he could do with that kind of power over Perry. As much as it pained him to not touch the older man, the fantasy was just too delicious.

"So I gather from that glazed over look you've decided to play." Perry couldn't control his smirk. "How about we hug on it to make it official?"

JD looked at Perry's open arms. They beckoned him, trying to usher him into the warmth and love of a Per Bear special cuddle.

"Tempting me with hugs, you evil man." JD grabbed his T-shirt, ducking past Perry and out the door.

Laughing to himself and heading back to the bathroom for his shower, the older doctor shook his head. "This is too easy."

* * *

The beach picnic was still on, despite the wager. On a picnic blanket, in a secluded spot, sat the two lovers. A spread of small sandwiches, cookies, chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of champagne lay before them. However, it was not the cuddly picture JD had envisioned.

Perry ate his sandwich with a quiet contentment. He couldn't help but notice the look on JD's face. It was clear the younger man wanted to cuddle. Perry himself was a little tempted to give in as he watched JD sip champagne and nibble on his own sandwich.

"Are you sure you don't want to cuddle?" JD asked, secretly pleading that Perry would give in.

"Not falling for it." Perry smiled, picking up a strawberry and putting it seductively to his lips. "You could always just give in."

JD focused all his energy on not shivering as he watched Perry slowly suck the chocolate off the strawberry. Turning his attention back to the food, JD grabbed a strawberry for himself. He proceeded in running his soft tongue over the chocolate covered fruit. Once the chocolate had melted just enough, JD let a tiny bit smudged the corner of his mouth.

Perry knew what JD was doing, but nevertheless it was an inviting sight. That small chocolate smudge on the corner of JD's mouth was clearly a plot so that he'd kiss it off. He'd always had a weakness for doing so and that picnic was no exception.

"So it looks like someone grew a pair, but you're going to have to do better than that." Perry suddenly thought of a new strategy, leaning in closer to JD to put it in place. "I mean, if you want to lie on top of me that is. Can't you feel it, JD? My arms around you, pulling you in. Don't you just want to make out until we just explode."

JD froze on the spot. He felt Perry's breath tease his cheek. Desperate for a way out, he tried to concentrate on the food. Unfortunately, Perry knew that the one weakness JD had was immediately picturing everything suggested to him.

"You could do whatever you want. You could hold me and I would just sit there in your arms, taking it." Perry continued to tease his lover. "Or you could be more sinful, lick me all over, tie me up and just give me all you've got." He let out a little gasp, raising his arms above his head to give JD a better picture. "Just thinking about you getting at my inner thighs again is getting me a little hot. What do you say, JD. How about ditching those strawberries and covering me in chocolate?"

JD broke out of his trance, shaking his head. "You won't break me with your enticing stories."

Annoyed that his plan had failed, Perry groaned. "Give it up, JD."

"Fine. Maybe I'll just go for a swim then." JD proceeded in lifting up his shirt, very slowly exposing his body.

Perry looked at JD's body. A bead of sweat appeared on his brow, which he blamed on the sun. Without meaning to, Perry's eyes fell on four special freckles below JD's ribcage. That cluster of freckles marked a secret hot spot on the brunette's body. A mere kiss to that spot could make JD a very happy camper. A fact the younger doctor was taking advantage of.

The older doctor gritted his teeth as JD basked in the sun. Perry watched as his lover picked up the glass of champagne. A slip of the wrist, seemingly accidental, caused the contents to spill onto JD's bare midsection. The bubbly drink trailed down the younger doctor's body.

"Look at that." JD giggled slightly, turning towards Perry. "The bubbles are making my skin all tingly."

"Then you shouldn't have spilled your drink." Perry replied nervously, gulping back his desire to lap the champagne up. His tongue licked his lips in an instinctual reaction.

"Then maybe I'll just go for that swim." JD pulled out a bottle of sun lotion. "Could you get my back for me?"

Perry was about to reach for the bottle before he came to his senses. He stood up and took off his own t-shirt. "Maybe I'll just go for a swim with you." Turning to JD, Perry stood over him in an ultimate power play.

"Oh you're too cruel." JD eyed Perry's muscular physique as he stood up. "Are you sure you don't want to tackle me into the waves?"

"I'm not one for romantic clichés, JD. Besides, I thought this picnic was about cuddling." Perry opened his arms again to tempt JD. "Come on, I promise I won't blame you."

This time, JD wasn't as swayed by the offer. He raised his arms above his head, making sure to give Perry a good look at his body. "Maybe a swim isn't such a good idea. Too much sun might burn me then you may have to rub soothing lotion on my body."

Perry gulped slightly, thinking about rubbing JD all over. "Then maybe you should put your shirt back on."

"Even if I don't burn I might end up with a heap of freckles." He allowed his hand to trail to the tender cluster, drawing Perry's attention to them. "Like these right here. You like these ones, don't you?"

Perry was teetering on the edge. The only consolation is that he knew JD was as well. A part of him wished he never made the stupid bet to begin with, now that he realised just how little control he had around JD. Still, he believed that he would win and for what he had planned, it was all worth it.

"How about we just finish the food we have here." Perry suggested, sitting back down and grabbing a cookie.

JD sat down beside him, looking towards him with innocence. He hoped the puppy dog eyes would get to Perry. "I love you."

Not falling for it, Perry replied. "I love you, too." He then turned to watch the waves roll in, secretly planning his next move.

* * *

Perry had never been more grateful for pilates classes in his life. They were on offer as an activity in the hotel's gym. He himself would never be caught dead at a class, but JD had signed up and therefore given Perry the perfect opportunity.

Normally, completely cheesy romantic stuff was not his style. It was, however, one of the sure fire ways to seduce JD. Perry had ordered a bunch of red and white roses and ripped the petals off most, scattering them all over the bed. One red rose was in tact for Perry to hold, twirl and beckon JD to the bed.

This plan had to work for sure. Perry was on the verge of breaking point, having to avoid touching his lover. It was particularly hard when JD decided to stretch a little before pilates. Perry's bathrobe now contained a bite mark from his desperation.

Patiently he waited, sprawled across the bed in all his naked glory. He twirled the rose in his hand and positioned himself in the most seductive position he could think of. The mere thought of finally getting his Newbie to crack had made his dick harden.

"Wait for it my friend. You are going to do some amazing things tonight." Perry gave his cock a sympathy stroke. Much like his mind, his body was growing impatient and unable to hold back much longer.

After what seemed like an eternity, Perry heard some of JD's goofy singing outside the door. He eagerly positioned himself, making sure to show off his legs and what lay between. His smile widened as the door opened.

"Good evening, JD."

JD's jaw dropped the moment he stepped over the threshold. He shut the door behind him, backing against it. His eyes fell upon the rose in Perry's hand. JD watched it trail from Perry's lips, down his body towards the inner thighs. The flower directed JD's attention to the hard cock between Perry's legs.

"No…this is too cruel." JD shivered, fighting the urge to cave. He didn't know what was so bad about giving in. Then the fantasy came back, the stubborn dream about him doing whatever he wanted with Perry without repercussions.

"Just give in." Perry held out the rose to JD.

"No, I won't. I can't be defeated."

"Then I'll come to you." Perry slid off the bed with ease. He walked towards JD and licked his lips. "I promise I'll be gentle with you."

JD reached out a shaky hand. Just as he was an inch away from touching Perry, running his fingers over that manly skin, he pulled back and rapidly escaped out the door.

"I have to hold out." JD leaned against the door, somehow sensing Perry on the other side. "I'll be down by the pool."

Perry threw down the rose in frustration. Running his fingers through his curls, he tried to think of another way to get JD back into the bedroom. He grabbed a small beer from the mini bar and stepped onto the balcony of their room.

As Perry sipped, his mind drifted to JD. It was supposed to be a romantic weekend vacation and started off as such. Now, instead of fulfilling every fantasy they had for years, the two were stubbornly not touching each other. Though in an ironic twist, the whole ordeal had become one of the most effective forms of foreplay. Halfway through his beer, Perry knew that he had to salvage the remainder of the weekend.

Stepping back into his room, he looked at the rose petal surroundings. The mere thought of sharing it with JD made him smile. He knew that his lover would enjoy the experience, if they ever got around to having it. As mucho as he tried to be, Perry always wanted to make his lovers happy and JD was extra special due to all the lost time.

Sighing, he put his beer on the table and sat on the bed. He put his head in his hands, realising just how much he was missing JD's touch. It occurred to him that he had to go down to the pool. He knew what he had to do.

After putting his clothes back on, Perry made his way to the hotel pool. On the way he couldn't help wondering why they bothered with one when they were in such close proximity to the beach. However, any thought was pushed from his mind the moment he spotted JD.

From behind, he could see JD hugging himself. The evening breeze had given him a little chill. The dim lights around the pool framed him perfectly. He was talking to himself, debating on whether or not to go back up to the room. Perry felt his heart beat faster at the sight, chuckling slightly. It reminded him of all the reasons he'd fallen in love with JD in the first place.

"My god, I love you." Perry declared.

JD turned around and met Perry's eyes. He found his lover smiling at him, admiring him. Then suddenly Perry was running at him with full force. Before he could move, JD was tackled into the pool by the older doctor. He felt the cool rush of water surrounding him, along with arms pulling him close.

The moment the two of them broke the water's surface, Perry kissed JD with desperate desires. He forced the younger man's mouth open with his tongue. It didn't matter that he would be made to succumb to JD's wishes later. All that mattered in that moment was touching his lover, holding him tight and tasting him. He wanted to explore every inch of JD's mouth with his tongue, give him a kiss that would stay in both their memories for a lifetime.

"I love you." Perry repeated once he broke from the kiss.

"I love you too, Perry." JD smiled slightly as Perry continued to stroke his face. "You touched me."

"JD, we've wasted years not touching each other." Perry captured JD's lips once more for emphasis. "I don't want to waste anymore time."

JD brushed a few wet curls from Perry's forehead. "I don't want to either."

"So I guess you're the winner then." Perry nuzzled JD's forehead, guiding the younger man's head into his chest.

"I was already the winner." JD stated, shutting his eyes and letting out a blissful sigh. "I'm the one that gets to hear your heartbeat every day."

Perry would have cursed JD for the cheesiness of that statement, if the man didn't look so adorable. There he was, his lover, cuddled in his chest and not letting go. The older doctor moved his hand and tilted JD's chin up, trailing a line of kisses down his face until their lips met softly.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Perry kissed back up the line, taking in the scent of JD's hair with the forehead kiss.

"Well I had a few minutes to think about it because I knew you couldn't resist coming down here." JD's mischievous eyes met Perry's loving but nervous ones. He slid his arms around Perry's neck. "How about we make out here for a few minutes and then I'll tell you."

"Oh you're such a little tease, Newbie." Perry leaned in and seized JD's lips with his own. Their passionate kisses had resumed, making out was hotter than ever.

Although, Perry couldn't help but wonder what JD had in store.

* * *

**NOTE:** JDox have resisted each other long enough, right? So what does JD have in mind for his position of power, something sweet and romantic...or sinful? Haven't done this pairing in a little while, so I hope it was to the readers liking.


	2. Chapter 2

**RESISTING MY TEMPTATION CONT…**

Sitting on the steps of the pool, the two lovers held each other. Perry's arms embraced JD warmly, while JD's head was buried in his chest. The younger man was making satisfied noises as he nuzzled away. Perry couldn't help but wonder if JD had any other plans besides cuddling, as he seemed so comfortable relaxing in the water.

"So this is what you had to hold out for?" Perry asked as he somewhat reluctantly slipped his arms tighter around JD. He liked holding his lover, to an extent, but it didn't hide the fact he was feeling a little horny.

"Just making up for the cuddling we missed at the beach." JD migrated from Perry's chest to kiss the neck. "It's like what you said. I can hold you for as long as I like and you just have to take it, cuddling me back."

"Lord, kill me now." Perry's fingers trailed up into JD's wet hair.

"I know you need to pretend you don't love this, that's why I'm doing it." JD shivered a little as fingers ran through his locks. He let out a soft sigh before closing his eyes. "And what you're doing feels really good."

Perry couldn't argue with the younger man. He had agreed to the wager after all. The reason he had caved was in order to touch JD again. The realisation made him appreciate the endearing cuddles a little more. Still, he couldn't resist giving JD a small, playful splash to show his impatience.

Then out of the blue, the cute brunette started to get things moving. "How about we get you out of these wet clothes?" JD asked as he pulled at the bottom of Perry's clingy wet t-shirt.

Perry's grin widened as JD removed the t-shirt. His face beamed even more when JD's own naked midsection greeted his eyesight soon after. His eyes were drawn to the sensitive cluster of freckles which beckoned him. Too curious to hold out for much longer, Perry was excitedly awaiting JD's fantasies.

Instead of making any particularly sexy move, JD merely took his place back in Perry's chest. He slid his arms back around his lover and snuggled in close. The skin on skin contact was thrilling him more than the previous cuddling session.

"I love you."

Perry petted JD's delicate body with surprising gentleness. "I love you too. Though I have to say you're re-he-he-healy testing me with all this hugging."

"The only thing better than regular hugs is naked hugging." JD let out a blissful sigh, running his fingers up and down Perry's back. "Have I ever told you your skin is much smoother than it appears."

"It may have come up during our last naked cuddling session which was, I don't know, sometime early this morning." Perry's sarcastic tone was bubbling to the surface as his craving for JD increased.

Slowly pulling back with a grin at Perry's remark, JD replied. "Okay then, Perry. You want to know what I want?"

The younger man slipped off the pool step, moving in front of Perry. His hands felt up Perry's legs, coming to the waist of his pants. Making quick work of the fly JD grabbed the boxers beneath and pulled both layers off at the same time. Without breaking eye contact with Perry, he threw the pants aside.

"I want to swim naked with you." JD pulled his lover off the steps so they both stood chest deep in the water.

"All well and good JD. Except that you still have your shorts on." Perry traced his finger around the bike shorts JD had worn to pilates.

"If you want to take them off…" JD whispered flirtatiously into Perry's ear, giving the earlobe a quick nip in the process. "You'll have to catch me first!"

JD proceeded in trying to escape his naked lover, laughing as he paddled away. Perry smiled, giving him a slight head start. He enjoyed watching JD play briefly before swimming after him.

Since Perry was the more athletic of the two he had caught the younger doctor within seconds. He held JD's ankle with one hand, ripping at the shorts with the other. All the while his lover squealed and tried his best to get loose.

Perry threw the garments away once he had peeled them off JD's body. Still gripping the ankle, he used it to pull the other man back to him. A playful smile was still on JD's face, one that Perry couldn't help but kiss.

"I always knew you were a cheeky little tease." Perry whispered, kissing the tip of JD's nose.

JD let out a little laugh, caressing Perry's wet and naked body. "Well, would a tease make out with you in the middle of the pool?"

Before Perry could answer, JD was kissing him sensually. Their two bare and slippery bodies pressed together, rubbing against one another as muffled moans escaped them. The younger man jumped up and wrapped his legs around his older lover's midsection. He allowed the water to start carrying his weight, causing Perry's kisses to trail downwards.

The older doctor naturally trailed towards the freckles marking the sweet spot. Once reaching the secret pleasure zone below JD's ribs, he brushed his lips over the area softly. JD lightly wriggled and Perry proceeded in sucking the skin. As a result, a girlish squeal was heard from the child-like man.

"Perry! You know what that does." JD whined slightly as his temperature was rising and heart began racing. "Stop- no don't stop…wait. Oh."

For a minute, Perry thought he was going to be asked to top JD in the pool. He couldn't help but feel a little arrogant since JD was supposed to be the boss that night. The excitement caused his hands to tremble slightly as he reached for JD's smooth and wet behind. He began to massage it, coaxing his companion's erection into full hardness.

However, JD asserted his power and moved his legs up over Perry's shoulders. A second later they began wrapping around Perry's head, reeling the older doctor in to the younger man's groin area. JD's stiff dick slapped Perry's face, indicating the next course of action.

Keeping his hands rubbing JD's ass, Perry opened his mouth and allowed his lover's prick to enter. He watched as JD floated on the water, breathing heavily and running fingers through his dark brown hair, completely lost in the moment. The legs around Perry's head relaxed a little, allowing him more room to move his cleansed lips up and down the shaft.

"Perry- fuck! Don't stop…oh god!" JD's moans were turning into cries, not caring that any number of hotel patrons or staff could catch them. His hands were splashing the water as the sensations below his waist drove him insane. "Keep going! Keep sucking! Oh you're tongue…incredible!"

The older doctor shut his eyes, lapping at the deliciousness of JD and getting into the rhythm. He licked and tasted every drop of pre-cum sliding down JD's cock, enjoying the encouragement from his younger lover. Moving to that perfect pink dickhead, Perry concentrated on the sensitive area. He slurped away, lapping at the piss slit, stimulating the tip with his tongue.

JD shook with the beginnings of a climax, creating rippling waves in the pool. He felt hands moving from his ass, one beginning to stroke slowly and seductively between his legs while the other lightly pinched his balls, using a thumb to massage them tenderly yet firmly.

The combination of floating on the water and staring up at the stars while Perry worked his cock like there was no tomorrow was more exciting than JD ever fantasised. The experience was liberating, better than any blow job he'd ever received in his life. What made it even more special was the man sharing in such a moment was the one he loved.

JD pushed himself further into the hot mouth in order to savour the last few moments. After a few seconds of the older man's hard and deep sucking he finally came with a force to be reckoned with. Perry received a little shock as he was forced to swallow the release spilling into his mouth. But when he looked at JD, still floating with a look of pure satisfaction, Perry knew it was worth it.

"Wow."

It was the only word JD could say through his deep gasps for breath but it said it all. He slowly brought himself to a standing position in the water, facing Perry. Reaching out a hand, JD stroked his lover's face in gratitude. He silently let Perry know how much he appreciated what had just happened.

"So…" Perry let out a soft chuckle, bringing JD close to him. "What's next on the agenda? You going to return the favour?"

The cheeky twinkle returned to JD's eyes. "Well first we have to get back to the hotel room. You had the rose petals all set up, so I'm going to show you a good time."

"Oh I bet you are." Perry moved forward to kiss JD some more.

Just before their lips touched, JD stopped the older man. "Hey, I'm in charge, remember? I don't want to kiss you yet. I just want to look at you."

"You know I ne-he-he-hever would have given in if I knew you were going to be this twisted."

"But you love me." JD stated, provoking Perry with some playful Eskimo kisses.

Perry let out a sigh. "It's a horrible and crazy mistake but yes, I do love you. But come on, Newbie you have to tell me what your plans are. I'm going insane over here."

"But you like it when I drive you crazy." To emphasise, JD fondled Perry's hard on for a mere second in order to torment. He leaned forward and tilted his head slightly. "Now we kiss."

* * *

Perry strutted into the elevator, holding the new key in hand. Of course forgetting the key when he had gone to the pool had been an unwise move. The new and bossy JD had insisted that Perry get another one from the front desk; a decision that forced the two lovers apart for a few minutes much to Perry's horny dismay.

In those few minutes wandering the hotel and waiting in his clingy wet clothes, Perry had become more excited than before. He became visibly jittery as he rode the elevator to where his lover was waiting. There was no doubt it was going to be a great night.

With only a vague idea of JD's plans, all sorts of delicious fantasies ran through his mind. Each one fueled his lust, making him crave the younger man even more. Perry suddenly understood why JD habitually became lost in daydreams.

When he reached his and JD's room, puzzlement overcame him. JD was not standing outside as he had expected. Perry looked around, just in case his Newbie was planning to jump out and surprise him. But the hallway was clearly empty.

Hearing some movement inside their room, Perry perked up. He shook his head, making a quick mental note to get revenge on JD for tricking him. Excitement returned as Perry pictured what awaited him behind the door. He ripped his shirt off in preparation and swiped the key, allowing himself to enter the room.

Before he had a chance to take in the surroundings, everything went dark. JD was covering his eyes with a scarf, preventing him from seeing anything. Perry couldn't help but chuckle nervously, feeling his dick twitch at what was to come.

"And you said collecting scarves was a girly hobby." JD whispered flirtatiously, blowing a line down Perry's spine. "What do you think now, Perry?"

At hearing his name, Perry felt his pants being tugged down to his ankles. He stepped out of them, suddenly aware of his nakedness. He could feel where JD was, as well as hands trailing mere inches above his skin. How he wished that his lover would remove the blindfold and touch him.

"I'm thinking you had a key all along and planned this."

JD ran a hand from Perry's neck to his navel, feeling the manly skin on his fingertips. "Oh I love your naked body."

"Come on JD. I'm dying here." Perry quivered as sneaky fingers were now starting to slide lightly up his legs, stopping at the inner thighs. "Oh you're killing me."

"Patience Per Bear. There is always more scarves to tie you up and gag you with."

Perry gulped with a combination of anxiety and horniness. He felt JD's soft hand grabbing his. The small affectionate gesture sent a tingle up his arm. A second later, JD was pulling Perry along slowly.

"Watch your step." JD said as he led his lover onto the balcony. He shut the door behind them, leaving it open a crack. "Are you ready, baby?"

"I am damn ready for you to stop teasing me and tell me why we're on the balcony." Perry strained his eyes in attempt to see something through the scarf. All he knew was that JD had brought him outside and that the ground beneath his feet felt different then the regular tiles.

JD kissed Perry's lips while he slowly but surely untied the blindfold. He let the soft cashmere scarf drop to the floor and allowed his fingers to bury into Perry's curls, deepening their kiss.

"What do you think?" JD pulled back and let Perry take in the scene he had set up.

Perry couldn't help but smile as he looked around. JD had laid a blanket over the tiled floor, with two pillows at one end. The rose petals from Perry's earlier attempt at seduction had been scattered all over, apart from a strategically made heart in the middle of the blanket. The balcony lights had been covered, causing their brightness to dim into a soft glow for the lovers.

"Kind of cheesy with the heart there JD." Perry replied before laughing to show he was joking. He spun JD to face him, kissing the tip of his nose. "But it's so…you."

As they proceeded in making out passionately once more, JD eased them down onto the floor. Together they lay down on the blanket, slowly bringing their heads to rest on the pillows. JD took his place on top of Perry, straddling him and breaking their kisses. He simply stared down at the pleased older man, who was trying to pull him back for more.

"Tell me you love it." JD picked up some of the rose petals he had scattered over the blanket. He sprinkled them over Perry's chest and laughed softly.

Perry squeezed JD's waist before brushing the petals off his body. "I love it, JD. And since you're going to make me say it…I love you."

"I love you too." JD leaned into Perry's neck and began kissing. "Now I'm going to mark you as my Perry forever. Or in tonight's case – my bitch."

Perry gritted his teeth at the comment, even though he loved JD mouthing his neck with such soft lips. "That remark just bought you an hour with the ostrich plume when this is over."

JD squeaked and pulled back to meet Perry's eyes. "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Try me."

"Then I'll just have to tie you up so you can never escape." JD retorted, picking up the blindfold scarf and eyeing Perry's wrists. "Since you insist that you can keep your hands off me, though we have proven once and for all that you can't."

Perry groaned a little, his eyes pleading with JD not to restrain him. Knowing that he had to surrender to his lover's wishes, the older man reluctantly raised his arms above his head. He took comfort in the fact that at least JD would be pleasuring him, even if he himself couldn't touch.

After a few seconds of holding the scarf threateningly, JD threw it aside. He grabbed Perry's hands and forced them to his waist. Sliding back down so that their bodies pressed together, JD took his spot back at Perry's neck.

"You were right before. We've spent too long not touching each other. Maybe some other time. For now, I'm going to rock your world, JD style."

Before Perry could comment, JD had begun nibbling at his tender neck skin. He was sure that JD was picking the softer areas on purpose, as he knew all of them intimately. The stimulation caused Perry's body to jolt, in particular when the younger man began creating a trail down his collarbone.

JD kissed a path down Perry's chest and then lapped at the well defined line between his pecks. He hummed in approval at the taste of Perry's skin, unable to resist another lick at the sensitive line. His eyes fell upon the areolas that had long captivated him, surrounding the nipples that stuck out like small pink diamonds. JD had to admire them, take the sight in. The anticipation sent simultaneous shivers up both men's backs.

Moving to the right one, JD blew over the area to tease it. A soft kiss pressed against the area before his tongue came into play. JD licked the areola, circling it like an ice-cream cone and savouring the flavour. Perry let out a loud shaky breath of appreciation as he felt JD repeat his pattern around his other nipple.

"You're good at that." Perry relaxed a little, then bucked suddenly when he felt a rush of air over his wet nipple. "God damn! You're really good."

"Just you wait." JD replied, blowing softly over the other nipple. He enjoyed the reactions from his lover, unable to resist taking a mental picture.

The younger man continued his trail down Perry's body, making sure to appreciate the well-formed midsection. He kissed the abs lustfully, occasionally nibbling and sucking the skin. His hands explored, eventually satisfied with the task of squeezing and rubbing at Perry's sides. Reaching the navel, JD smiled and circled the small button with a fingertip. He brushed his lips around the area then swiftly and suddenly dipped his tongue into the bellybutton.

Perry jolted as the hot wet tongue played his navel. The circular motion caused him to growl slightly. He ran his hands through his hair as his cock reached full hardness. JD's mouth was again going south, now nipping away at his happy trail, teasing him immensely.

"Will you just do me already? Please!" Perry begged as JD's mouth was now on the line separating his stomach and groin. "I can't stand it anymore."

JD giggled in reply, eyeing his lover's erection. "Looks like we have a nice wet peep." He shuffled a little and lowered his head to Perry's thigh, continuing to admire the impressive cock before him. "Very nice and big peep."

"JD! Come on!"

JD petted Perry's leg, grazing his inner thigh smoothly. "Patience my Per Bear."

The younger doctor picked up a tube of lubricant and moved his hands to where Perry could see. Making eye contact with his older lover, JD made sure Perry saw him slick up two of his fingers with a generous amount of lubricant. He carefully left another drop on the thumb of his other hand.

JD gradually moved the first hand out of Perry's eye line. He slipped the two lubricated fingers into the crevice of Perry's crack, sliding down and finding the entrance to his ass. The wet fingers stroked the hole, coaxing Perry to open himself up. JD allowed the first one to slip in smoothly, causing a grunt from the other end.

"Open wide." JD whispered against Perry's cock, so the hot breath would arouse it more. The second finger slipped inside with slightly more ease, scissoring with the other one in order to open the channel up.

Perry arched back as JD's magic fingers worked his rear. They fiddled with his prostate, exploring skilfully and opening him up. Involuntary moans and breathless compliments were spewing from the older doctor's mouth as the finger continued to work. He begged for JD to enter him, as he could only imagine what his Newbie's cock could do.

Suddenly a new sensation was coming from his front. JD's hand gripped Perry's shaft, moving up and down, driving him insane. Then to intensify matters, the cool lubricated thumb pressed Perry's dick head like a button. The thumb began to rub circles into the sensitive head, rocking the owner into ecstasy with the wet sensation.

"For the love of god, fuck me! I can't resist you! I said it! Please, just screw me!"

JD didn't say a word, knowing that it was driving his desire over the edge. His eyes looked Perry over and the sight made him lick his lips. Having his lover in such a state caused JD's temperature to rise and cock to stiffen to breaking point. Perry's extreme hotness caused him to fall even deeper in love with him at that moment. JD wanted nothing more than to be inside, topping him, making love to him.

The fingers slowly came out and JD fit himself between Perry's legs and positioned his rock hard, dripping cock at the entrance. Wedging his tip in, he watched as the initial entry made Perry cringe slightly, yet plead for more. JD grabbed his lover's legs, before giving one hard thrust. Gripping the thighs with his nails, he pounded the ass twice more, roughly burying his length inside.

The moment JD was inside, Perry felt his body burn with a passionate fire. His reactions varied from deep groans to manly screams as the prick screwing him began to get comfortable in his rear. Blood was rushing to his groin, jolts were being sent up his spine while all over his body tingled like crazy. Then there was the fact his lover was inside of him, banging him until he sweated yet having that certain unique JD intimacy that made him feel safe and secure.

JD loved seeing Perry enjoying himself so much. He made sure that his moves were unpredictable, surprising his lover at every turn. One minute he'd be more gentle and loving, moving in and out smoothly while rubbing Perry's body sensually. This coaxed some lustful sounds of appreciation from the receiving man.

Then, just before Perry could get too comfortable, JD would rock him with some hard and fast riding. His cock slammed Perry hard while he screamed out in delight. This would shock the older man at first, before bringing some loud yells to the surface. During these more intense moments, someone was sure to have heard them but to JD it made the experience more exciting.

"JD! What are…you doing…to me! Oh my god! JD! Fuck!"

JD enjoyed his control, always relishing in his position whenever he had the chance to be on top. Pleasing the older man was more important than anything and the reactions he caused at that moment let him know he was succeeding even more than times past.

Towards the climax, JD leaned into Perry, screwing him harder and deep as possible. His hands slid up, feeling up the body he had so much fun pleasuring. He rubbed Perry's chest, experiencing a rush as the erect nipples grazed his palm. JD dug his nails into the flesh of Perry's pecks as he tried to hold off erupting for a few moments.

When his hands reached the broad, strong shoulders JD was sure he could feel the steam rising off their naked flesh. Any hotter and the younger man was sure he and the love of his life would melt together. JD's eyes met those of Perry, both of them saying everything that could only be expressed by vigorous sexual convulsions and deep cries of rapture.

Perry moved his head and kissed JD's fingers desperately. The urge had overcome him that touching just wasn't enough. As he filled up to the brim, the older man grabbed the fingers in his teeth and began to suck them, tasting them before an involuntary yell escaped his mouth bought on a particularly exhilarating thrust.

"You are the best! Fuck me, JD!" Perry panted as he screamed praise for his pleasure, slapping his hands against JD's skin to reinforce his demands.

Just looking deep into the soul of Perry caused JD's cock to overload. He arched his back and continued to pound Perry's ass with a quick yet smooth rhythm, crying out for the older man to take it in between gasps for air. One hand migrated to the cock nestling comfortably between the two men. JD gripped it tight and proceeded to milk it once again, feeling Perry's pre-cum drip over his hand.

It didn't take long for JD to lose all control and empty his load into Perry's tight channel, feeling a two second sex paralysis overtake his body the moment he had. He grunted for breath, unable to believe what had just been happening.

Luckily, Perry's body had already been driven hard enough by the amazing various thrusts. He bucked a little when JD pulled out of him, knowing he was close to his own eruption. A few quick tugs on his manhood caused his trembling body to release, shooting over JD's midsection. Perry's eyes glazed over and body quivered as he reached out for JD in an overwhelming need to hold him close.

"That was amazing." JD said before collapsing onto Perry's body. He could feel the hot, sweaty skin against his cheek. The rapid heartbeat pounded his ears as the chest rose and fell with the older man regaining his breath.

"Yes it was."

For a few minutes, the two lovers just lay together. They stayed completely absorbed in each other and what they had just experienced. The comfortable post coital silence somehow expressed everything that both men needed to say.

"Hey, get up here." Perry finally found the words and tilted JD's face to meet his. Looking deep into JD's eyes, he smiled down at him. "You've been holding out on me."

"No, I swear I haven't." JD nuzzled his head into Perry's shoulder, admiring a previously unnoticed hickey he had left on the neck. "But considering we never technically set a time limit for how long I'm in charge, I guess I could try and top that performance."

"Come on! It was implied that you're turn is over when we finished having sex. Besides, I'm about to enter a sex coma." Perry kissed JD's hair before pulling some of the blanket over them.

"I was good, wasn't I?" JD replied arrogantly as his eyes shut in relaxation.

Perry perked up at his lover's cockiness. "Well look here, it seems that you're getting just a little too big for your bridges." He playfully wrestled JD, topping him and pinning him to the floor. "Now what to do with a bad narcissistic Newbie?"

"Okay okay, we'll make a deal." JD grabbed Perry's hands, intertwining the fingers with his own and giving them a squeeze. "I can do whatever I want to you for the rest of this trip; just the rest of tonight and before we leave tomorrow." He drifted off into a little fantasy for a moment, lost in the possibilities.

Perry couldn't resist the glazed over dream face. "Get on top, Newbie." He rolled over and pulled JD on top of him. "If you weren't so darn cute, oh heck - so what are you going to do to me now?"

"Well we're going to stay here awhile naked snuggling, then I have a surprise for you." JD started, playfully messing Perry's curls. "And when we wake up in the morning it will be you and me, in bed together."

"I like where this is going." Perry chuckled flirtatiously, running a finger up JD's bare arm.

JD leaned in and whispered into Perry's ear, seductively. "I'll be giving you an amazing taste sensation tomorrow."

"As long as it's not the ice tongue." Perry kissed JD's lips, wondering what the younger doctor had planned.

"I know that ice tongue only works on your nipples and occasionally your belly button."

"Yeah it does." Perry shivered at the thought of a late night ice tongue before replying to JD's mysterious morning suggestion. "Then I'm up for it. Whatever you want."

JD perked up at his lover's response, bouncing with a childlike excitement. "Excellent because the only thing better than eating pancakes is feeding them to the man I love."

Perry's jaw dropped in disbelief and a disappointed groan escaped him."You couldn't let that go could you?" But the way he pulled JD in closer indicated that the idea was secretly thrilling him inside, not that he would admit it openly. "Sometimes you drive me so bat shit crazy, if I didn't love you-"

Putting a finger to Perry's lips, JD silenced him. His smile widened as he shook his head. "Not now, Perry." He slipped his arms around his lover and moved his face closer, pressing their foreheads together. "Because now we kiss."

**THE END**

* * *

**NOTE:** Thanks for reading. Took a little longer than I expected to put it up, had to re-write a bit to make the story better and hotter. Well, I guess all I can say is I tried my best so hope you enjoyed it and tell me if you did :-)


End file.
